The invention relates to a screw compressor, comprising two screw rotors, which are disposed in screw rotor bores in a compressor housing, compress a refrigerant that enters at a refrigerant inlet and allow the refrigerant to leave at a refrigerant outlet, and an inlet, which is provided in the compressor housing, for refrigerant, which is supplied by a refrigerant injection via a conduit system, for additional cooling of the screw compressor, the inlet being disposed in such a manner that it opens out in compression spaces surrounded by the screw rotors and the screw rotor bores.
Screw compressors of this type are known from the prior art; in these known screw compressors, the inlet which is also provided, in structural terms, for the use of a supercooling circuit is provided as an inlet for the injection of refrigerant.
With screw compressors of this type, the problem arises that on account of the fact that the compression spaces surrounded by the screw rotors and screw rotor bores move past the inlet, pressure oscillations or pulsations occur, propagate through the conduit system of the refrigerant injection and lead to noise, and in the most serious case even to damage or sealing problems.
Therefore, the invention is based on the object of providing a screw compressor in which the pressure oscillations which occur at the inlet as far as possible do not propagate, or do so only in attenuated form, into the conduit system for the refrigerant injection.